Ne réveillez surtout pas le lion qui dort!
by Tetsuyaoi
Summary: Naaan! Jamais jamais jamais! Tu m'entends Mione! Jamais jamais jamais jamais plus réveiller Harry quand il dort! Cria Ron d'une voix suraiguë, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Il devient incontrôlable, un fou, un malade, un dingue un... Aah...


**Titre :** Ne réveillez surtout pas le lion qui dort!...

**Auteur : **Tetsuyaoi

**Genre :** Yaoi Humour Romance**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Persos de J.K. ROWLING  
**  
Avertissements: **Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100% YAOI (Harry:c'est quoi? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §sourire en coin§ Tu as viré de bord maintenant?... ) Il contient aussi des scènes de Lemon Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après ce sera à vous d'assumer votre curiosité (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble? Malfoy: Potter aurais-tu fini par faire ta déclaration à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?*%^£!)

**Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur:** Alooooors.. pourquoi un titre pareil hum? Mdr c'est une longue histoire... J'étais en plein dans les comptes de ma team , il était taaard quand soudainement j'ai pensé à Ryry et son air grognon au réveil... Puis j'ai rendu cet air moins grognon mais plus... passionné! mdr Bref voilà ce qui a germé: un petit prologue **TRES court** mais néanmoins remplie de folie, histoire de vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de Papa Potter!

_**Note:**_ _Pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu, ce chapitre a été corrigé et modifié pour concorder avec la suite de l'histoire (après modification du scénario de base)._

**Note 2:** _J'aurais besoin d'une_ **bêta-lectrice** _ou d'un_ **bêta-lecteur**_ pour cette fiction, si quelqu'un est intéressé...Qu'il n'hésite pas à se proposer. Merci!_

_**Prologue: ****Première victime ou comment Potter commence à faire peur...**_

-Non non non non non naon Naon Naooooon!

**Infirmerie de Poulard...**

Dans un des lits blancs de l'école, entre des draps toujours aussi flamboyants de propreté que dans tout lieu hospitalier, se trouvait un corps grand et bien fait, un corps d'athlète, finement musclé, un beau corps où reposait un visage fin aux joues rosées parsemées de petites tâches de rousseurs, un visage fin où deux yeux clairs n'avaient de cesse de se cacher derrière deux paupières papillonnant sans arrêt dans un excès de nervosité incontrôlée... Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres bougeant toujours de la même manière, la voix répétant incessemment le même flot de paroles sur un ton aigu, suraigu par moments même, sur un ton presque sanglotant... Une voix cassée, apeurée où l'hystérie avait toute sa place... Le pauvre hôte de cette voix était en mauvais état. En très très mauvais état...

Le corps de l'adolescent semblait pourtant n'avoir aucune blessure, n'avoir reçu aucun coup mais son esprit, lui, était complètement perturbé. Ce pauvre garçon était totalement dérangé, effrayé, complètement hystérique... Enfin, traumatisé était le mot juste. Près du pauvre jeune homme, assise sur une chaise juste aux côtés de sa couche, se trouvait une jeune fille au visage inquiet, ses yeux chocolats regardant avec intérêt son ami secouer la tête de droite à gauche depuis une bonne minute déjà. Elle regrettait presque de lui avoir demandé comment il avait pu arriver à l'infirmerie alors qu'il n'avait aucune blessure quand elle s'était retrouvée devant une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.  
Elle soupira, glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme qui finit par se calmer à ce contact pendant un instant. Un instant de bien courte durée car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Ron levait vers elle des yeux écarquillés, un semblant de folie mêlée à la crainte y brillant étrangement. L'observant toujours avec ces mêmes yeux inquiets, elle hésita un instant avant de lui reposer la même question, avec douceur.

-S'il te plaît Ron... Je... Explique moi qu'est ce qui t'arrive... Je ne pourrais pas deviner toute seule si tu ne m'aide pas à comprendre ce que tu as... Je veux t'aider! Et Harry aussi! Il est encore endormi mais si tu veux que j'aille le réveiller pour lui parler je peux y al...

-NON! !

Et voilà qu'il repartait en plein délire, tournant la tête de droite à gauche avec encore plus de vitesse qu'il n'avait pu le faire plus tôt. Hermione fronça les sourcils, essayant de garder son calme pour ne pas donner une gifle à un rouquin de plus en plus paniqué par... Par quoi d'ailleurs?

-Ron... S'il te... Ron je... Ron écoute moi je... Tu sais je... Calmes t... RON WEASLEY!

L'appelé se tût aussitôt, observant son amie avec un regard craintif, un regard dont elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude et qui lui faisait de plus en plus pitié. Elle avait déjà eu droit aux regards complices, de reproche, d'amusement, de rage quand elle le forçait à faire ses devoirs, mais aux regards craintifs... Bon peut être quand il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il redoutait sa réaction avait il pu avoir des regards d'appréhension mais il n'avait jamais oooh combien jamais eu cette tête de Poufsouffle traumatisé auparavant et plus le temps passait, plus elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il tombe dans un état aussi critique... Elle stressait de plus en plus et c'était avec peine qu'elle essayait de se convaincre que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et que de toute façon alors il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter vu que Ron était quelqu'un de fort et de... Mais peut être était-ce plus grave? En tous les cas, elle ferait de son mieux pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami pour enfin faire bien en sorte que tout s'arrange!

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et soupira une énième fois avant de se réadresser à son ami.

-Bon... Alors... Dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Harry? Je serais rapide ne t'inquiètes pas. Je le réveillerais et te l'amènerais ici comme ça vous pourrez enfin discuter entre hommes comme tu le dis si bi...

-Naaan! Jamais jamais jamais! Tu m'entends Mione? Jamais jamais jamais jamais plus réveiller Harry quand il dort! Cria Ron d'une voix suraiguë, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Il devient incontrôlable, un fou, un malade, un dingue un... Aah... Aaaah merlin... Ma première fois... Avec un homme...

Et Hermione écarquilla de grands yeux face à cette révélation des plus... Choquantes! Et un cri se fit alors entendre...

-QUOIII?

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**  
_**Dans les coulisses (Héhé XDD)**_

Harry:QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? C'est quoi? C'est QUOI CE TRUC? Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore fais faire?  
Ron: aaaaaaah... Je sens que je vais mourir! Ne me dis pas que j'ai été pris par mon meilleur ami... Merlin c'est horrible! Je ne pourrais jamais achever ma vie avec Mione... Tu as gâché ma viiiie!  
Blaise: AAAAAAAAH! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA? COMMENT PEUX TU ME TRAHIR AUSSI MECHAMMENT! C'est MOI qui devait avoir la virginité de Weasley! PAS... Pas Potter! TT-TT  
Draco: ... (Ricane dans son coin)  
Harry: (Piqué au vif quand il remarque Draco, se tourne vers lui avec un air furieux) QUOI TOI? QU'EST CE QUE TU TROUVE DRÔLE?  
Draco: (Hausse un sourcil, Ricane) Je me disais seulement que tu tombais de plus en plus bas à chaque nouvelle fiction de cette stupide chose qu'est l'auteur...  
Tetsu: Héééé!  
Draco (Sourire amusé) N'est ce pas la vérité? Néanmoins je dois avouer que cette fois tu as été moins pitoyable que d'ordinaire. Cette fiction semble enfin contenir un infime point intéressant: Weasley est encore plus ridicule que d'ordinaire, quoi que... Sa stupidité n'est pas réellement une découverte... D'autre part je ne suis pas dedans sans parler du fait que Potter ainsi que Weasley, pitoyable personne sont en très mauvaise posture...  
Ron: Mais Mais... MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE! Pourquoi lui il a RIEN?  
Draco: Parce que je ne suis pas du même rang que toi Weasley. Cette imbécile d'être inférieur se doit de bien me représenter dans cette fiction si elle veut rester en vie. Toi, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de toi, après tout tu ne vaux rien. (Rictus) Il en va de même pour Potter...  
Tetsu: Parle Draco... u.u Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... Tsss vous vous plaignez tous mais vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il va se passer dans cette fiction alors arrêtez xD Mdr Blaise ne fais aps la tête tu...  
Blaise: NE PAS FAIRE LA TÊTE? Tu m'as volé la virginité de Weasley! T-T Tu m'as trahi!  
Tetsu: Mais naaaan faut pas dire ça Allez viens voir ta Maitresse susu... Je réflechirais peut être à ton cas... Je réflechirais au cas de tous  
Tous: MENTEUSE!  
Blaise: Je ne te défends plus, tu m'as trahi u.u  
Tetsu: Dur dur d'être l'auteur avec vous hein! pfff


End file.
